A Good Night Kiss
by akane miyuki
Summary: Setelah menjalani percakapan panjang dengan sang ayah, sebuah kecupan selamat malam pun menjadi penutup percakapan keduanya pada malam hari itu. / SetoKano / A special fic for Adelia-chan. / Happy Birthday, Adelia-chan / DLDR! / Shounen Ai


"Aku pulang, papa." seorang anak laki laki membanting pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras, membuat sosok jangkung ayahnya menegur dirinya. Laki laki bersurai gandum itu menanggapi teguran ayahnya dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil, selanjutnya dia hanya meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Shuuya, kau sudah besar.. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil terus terusan." ucap pemuda tinggi tersebut sambil mengusap kepala anak laki laki satu satunya itu, karena tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, laki laki itu yang bernama Shuuya Kano menepis tangan ayahnya dan melepas sepatunya.

"Maaf papa, kebiasaanku sih.. Papa sudah makan? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya diloker sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Ayahnya yang ditanya pun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku belum makan, tolong buatkan sup Miso ya~ bahan bahannya belum habis kan?" Kano menggeleng pelan dan segera berjalan ke dapur, "Papa tunggu saja, kalau makanan sudah siap akan kupanggil kok!" Kano tersenyum pada ayahnya sebelum memasuki dapur.

Sang ayah, Kousuke Seto pun hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku anaknya. "Seperti biasa, selalu saja semangat." kemudian memungut tas sekolah anaknya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Marga mereka berbeda, Seto dan Kano.

Semua orang tahu itu, karena sebelumnya Kano adalah anak yatim piatu yang orangtuanya meninggal sejak kecil, ditampung di panti asuhan dan beberapa tahun kemudian Seto datang mengadopsinya.

Kano bersikeras untuk tidak mengganti namanya karena itu peninggalan satu satunya dari orangtuanya. Kano adalah anak yang baik menurut Seto sendiri. Seto membesarkannya dan menyayanginya layaknya anak sendiri, Seto tidak menikah. Seto tidak ingin memiliki seorang istri karena terlalu merepotkan. Namun dia tetap ingin punya anak untuk dia asuh.

Karena itulah seorang Shuuya Kano diadopsinya.

* * *

**A Good Night Kiss**

Kagerou Days/カゲロウデイズ **© JIN**

**A Good Night Kiss ****Miyucchi**

* * *

"Enaaaaaak sekali! Sudah kuduga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan buatan anakku ini~" Seto makan dengan lahap masakan masakan yang dibuat oleh Kano, pemuda yang masakannya dipuji ini tertawa mendengar pujian sang ayah yang sudah sering dia dengar.

"Ahaha, papa makan saja, tidak usah banyak komentar. Cepat habiskan ya, nanti dingin.. Habis ini bantu aku mencuci piring ya!" Kano menyendokkan nasi masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah makanannya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi senang ayahnya. Merasa geli ketika melihat setiap tingkah laku ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, hubungan kita ini sudah seperti teman dekat saja, bukan seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya.. Tapi aku senang kok!" ujar Seto, menatap Kano dengan tatapan hangat, Kano tersenyum kearah Seto. "Yah, wajarlah.. Lagipula papa juga sangat baik padaku.. Aku juga menganggap papa sebagai teman baikku.." melanjutkan makan dengan tenang kemudian.

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong bagaimana sekolahmu?" pertanyaan yang sudah biasa ditanyakan oleh kebanyakan orangtua pada anaknya, bila pertanyaan ini terasa mengganggu bagi kebanyakan anak, maka Kano berbeda. Dia malah menanggapi dengan ceria dan selalu menceritakan tentang sekolahnya.

"Papa tahu, guru yang bernama Kenjirou-sensei hari ini absen karena istrinya, Ayaka-sensei akan melahirkan! Jadi selama pelajaran Kenjirou-sensei yang kosong itu aku dan Shintaro-kun membicarakan banyak hal~" Seto mendengarkan cerita anaknya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang biasanya kalian bicarakan?" tanya Seto kembali sambil menyendokkan nasi dan sayur kedalam mulutnya. Kano bergumam cukup lama dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Seto. "Biasanya kami membicarakan tipe gadis kesukaan.. Umm.. Shintaro-kun suka gadis yang bisa menjaga penampilan dan juga polos.. Kalau aku tidak punya tipe gadis kesukaan.." Kano menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bukannya banyak gadis cantik yang ada di sekolahmu? Tsubomi-chan misalnya?" Kano tertawa lepas setelah itu. "Hahaha~ tidak tidak, aku tidak suka pada Kido.. Papa, Kido kalau marah seram! Lagipula dia juga tomboy sekali." Seto mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, tipemu yang seperti apa?" Kano berfikir lagi.

"Entahlah.. Aku suka yang dewasa, mungkin?" Seto tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk! A-apa? Jangan bilang kau suka tante tante－" Kano langsung menyela dengan cepat. "Enak saja! Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk suka yang begituan! Papa, minum dulu hoi!" dengan itu, Seto meneguk air putih digelasnya.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf.. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Seto meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya." Seto merapihkan gelas dan piringnya lalu membawanya ke wastafel. Menyalakan keran air yang ada disana, Kano pun ikut membawa piring dan gelasnya menuju wastafel.

"Malam ini biar aku saja yang cuci, aku yakin kau ada PR kan? Kerjakan dulu, nanti aku akan ke kamarmu." ujar Seto yang langsung merebut piring dan gelas yang ada di tangan Kano, Kano memajukan bibirnya. "Padahal aku ingin membantu.. Yasudahlah, aku juga ada PR.. Terimakasih ya papa!" Kano mengecup singkat pipi ayahnya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sama sama loh!" menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dikecup oleh Kano. Sejenak melamun memikirkan betapa lembut bibir anaknya yang menyentuh pipinya.

Oh tidak.

"Jangan, jangan! Sadarlah Kousuke Seto.. Shuuya adalah anakmu.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri, menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya,membuang pikiran barusan jauh jauh.

* * *

"Shuuya, kau sudah tidur?" Seto mengetuk pintu kamar Kano dengan pelan, lalu membuka pintunya secara perlahan. "Belum pa, aku masih mengerjakan PR.." Kano terlihat sedang duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya dan menulis jawaban diatas kertas kosong. Seto masuk kedalam kamar Kano dan menutup pintu.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Seto sembari melihat Kano mengerjakan soal soal bahasa inggris. "Tidak kok, papa santai saja." tersenyum, Seto membalas senyuman anaknya dengan senyuman hangat. "Ada kesulitan?" Kano menatap Seto yang berdiri disampingnya, menyeringai kecil. "Tidak~ tidak sama sekali.." lalu kembali mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kano merenggangkan badannya yang kaku karena bertahan dalam posisi mengerjakan soal terus menerus. Menguap kecil. "Kalau sudah mengantuk, tidurlah." tukas Seto, mengacak acak rambut berwarna gandum anaknya ini.

Kano menggeleng kecil. "Aku masih belum mengantuk, aku sedang berfikir.." manik karamel Seto mengerling kearah Kano yang tengah menggigiti ujung penghapus di pensil yang dipegangnya. Kemudian Kano menatap kearah Seto.

"Kenapa papa mengadopsiku?" Seto terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut anaknya, dan kemudian tersenyum simpul. Beberapa detik kedepannya, Seto pun membalas pertanyaan Kano dengan jawaban.

"Karena papa mencintaimu, Shuuya." menyentuh pundak anaknya dan menepuknya pelan, Kano menatap Seto, Kano ingin bertanya lagi tentang dirinya.

"Kenapa papa tidak menikah? Apakah papa tidak kesepian, hidup sendirian?" Kano menatap penuh rasa penasaran, Seto pun membalas dengan pertanyaan. "Kau ingin aku menikah, Shuuya?" raut wajah Seto berubah menjadi serius, cengiran khas yang biasanya tersungging diwajah Kano pun tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

Yah, bukan berarti Kano tidak mau kalau Seto menikah lagi, justru dia sangat ingin memiliki satu keluarga utuh seperti teman temannya, menjadi anak tunggal sangatlah sulit untuk dijalani, apalagi dia hanya anak angkat. Namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, dia tidak mau Seto menikah, tapi dia ingin memiliki seorang ibu.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya bingung saja, papa kan tampan.. Kenapa tidak ada wanita yang tertarik untuk menjadi kekasih papa?" Seto mengeryitkan dahinya, kedua alisnya bertaut. Untuk membuang sedikit rasa emosi, dia memijit pelan dahinya.

"Shuuya, ini bukan pembicaraan kita.. Kau tahu itu kan? " Kano terlihat kecewa, biarpun begitu, dia tetap penasaran. "Tapi aku sangat penasaran! Apakah papa tidak mau memberitahuku? Papa seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku tidak suka.." kalau boleh jujur, Seto agak kaget dengan ucapan Kano yang terkesan cukup manja ini, selain itu, kenapa mereka membahas hal ini?

Pada akhirnya yang lebih tua kini menghela nafas panjang. "Shuuya, aku tidak menyukai perempuan." Kano menatap heran, "Eh?" kemudian tawa khas nya pun terdengar oleh telinga Seto. "Papa tidak menyukai perempuan? Kenapa? Pfft-" dia mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan menahan tawanya.

"Mereka sangat merepotkan Shuuya, cara berfikir mereka betul betul sulit untuk dipahami, aku sudah muak dengan alasan mereka yang selalu saja sama." hening pun menyelimuti mereka ketika Seto mengakhiri bicaranya, Kano yang masih saja menatap Seto pun segera bicara lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah mengungkit ungkit masalah ini, papa.." menggepalkan tangannya diatas lutut, Kano merasa bersalah karena memaksa ayahnya menceritakan hal yang tidak pantas untuk didengar. Namun ekspresi Seto melembut ketika mendengar ucapan penuh sesal Kano, kedua lengannya tergerak untuk memeluk Kano.

Tangan kecil Kano mencengkeram pakaian Seto, menariknya dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat. "Maafkan aku.." merasakan hangatnya tubuh bidang itu dalam pelukannya, tubuh Kano memang kecil dan bertemperatur seperti seorang anak kecil, hangat.

"Sudah ya Shuuya, kita sudahi dulu percakapan kita malam ini.. Aku akan bangun pagi besok untuk berangkat kerja," Seto melepaskan pelukannya pada Kano dan segera beranjak pergi, tangan kanan Kano tergerak untuk menarik ujung kemeja yang ayahnya kenakan.

"U-umm.." Kano bergumam kecil, seharusnya di berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak, sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kano sudah terlanjur menahan Seto untuk bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi.

"Masih ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, Shuuya?" Seto menatap Kano yang tengah kebingungan mencari alasan, Seto lagi lagi menghela nafasnya, memasang wajah tak suka, "Kenapa kau diam saja, nak?" Seto sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kano yang duduk di kursi putar-nya,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." Kano melepaskan cubitan pada ujung kemeja ayahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tak sanggup menatap kearah Seto. Kalimat lemah itu mengingatkan Seto akan masa lalunya, ah betul juga, dia pernah mengatakan kalimat yang sama pada ayahnya sendiri, sampai sampai ayahnya bersedia menemaninya sampai tertidur pulas.

"Tidurlah, akan kutemani sampai kau tertidur," Seto tersenyum simpul lalu menuntun Kano untuk naik keatas ranjang, menarik selimut putih yang masih tertata rapih diujung kasur untuk menyelimuti Kano kemudian Seto menggenggam tangan kanan Kano.

Menatap bingung, Kano bertanya. "Apa yang papa lakukan? Bukankah papa harus bangun pagi besok?" Seto tertawa pelan lalu menjawabnya, "Bukannya kau yang menahanku untuk tetap berada di sini Shuuya? Sudahlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur dulu." kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Dan aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur," Kano mengerucurkan bibirnya, "Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.." Seto menyentil dahi Kano dengan pelan sehingga Kano mengaduh. "Memangnya tadi siapa yang bersikap seperti anak kecil, hm?" oke, berargumentasi dengan Seto mungkin bukan pilihan yang bagus, karena Seto pasti memiliki sejuta alasan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kano.

"Ugh, baiklah baiklah, papa menang." Kano menghela nafas dan mengakhiri argumentasinya dengan Seto, Seto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Dasar tidak mau mengalah..' batin Kano agak kesal.

"Selamat tidur Shuuya." ucap Seto sembari mengelus surai gandum Kano dengan pelan dan sangat hati hati. Kano tersenyum manis menanggapi kalimat ayahnya, "Selamat malam, papa." kemudian Kano memejamkan matanya erat dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

'Wajah Shuuya terlihat tenang..' batin Seto sambil memperhatikan wajah Kano yang sedang tertidur.

Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Seto, masih menggenggm erat tangan kanan Kano. Kelihatannya memang sangat menggemaskan ketika seorang ayah menemani anaknya sampai anaknya itu tertidur pulas, tapi itu untuk anak kecil, sedangkan Kano? Dia sudah SMA dan sudah dianggap dewasa oleh orang orang disekitarnya, jadi situasi ini terasa sedikit aneh.

Bahkan Seto sudah hampir menganggap Kano sebagai seorang kekasi-tidak, tidak! Seto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh jauh pemikiran tentang Kano yang dianggapnya sebagai kekasih.

'Aku harus bisa menahan diri.' samar samar terlihat rona berwarna merah jambu di paras tampannya, manik karamel-nya menatap wajah Kano kembali. Senyuman simpul kembali terukir setelah Seto mendengar dengkuran pelan dari Kano, menandakan bahwa sosok manis itu sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya, perlahan dilepaskannya tangan kanan Kano kemudian dia beranjak untuk mematikan lampu.

Kembali lagi kearah kasur Kano dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup dahi yang tertutup sedikit poni. "Aku menyayangimu, Shuuya." sebuah kecupan selamat malam yang membuat Seto malu sendiri. Langsung saja Seto menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Kano menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain ranjang dan memeluk guling yng ada dengan sangat erat, matanya kemudian terbuka lebar, wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya tadi.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Shuuya." _

Dan sekarang dia hanya dapat bingung sendiri, kenapa kalimat yang sudah biasa dilontarkan ayahnya dapat membuatnya tersipu hebat saat ini?

"Aku juga sayang Kousuke.."

**OWARI**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST ADELIA-CHAN~**

**INI FIC KADO KHUSUS BUATMU MUEHEHEHEH.**

**SEMOGA NGGAK NGEBOSENIN BANGET YA DEL.**

**AWALNYA GUE BINGUNG MAU BIKIN APAAN BUAT LO, TERUS MUNCUL AJA IDE INI DI KEPALA GUE.**

**SETELAH BERHARIHARI NYARI IDE BUAT NGETIK FIC INI, AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA HUAHAUAHAHAUAHAHUAH GUE SENENG.**

**CIYE YANG UMURNYA NAMBAHHHH CIYEEEEEEEE~**

**DITUNGGU MAKAN MAKANNYA YAH- /jauhwoi**

**OKE DEH.**

**INTINYA:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAY~ SEMOGA DI TAHUN INI KEBERUNTUNGAN LO NAMBAH~**

**TERUS SEMOGA AJA SEMAKIN MEZUM DALAM MEMBUAT FIC ERDELAPANBELASUHUK :")**

**SORE JAA~**

**Mind to leave a**_** review**_**?**


End file.
